After The Rain
by Leigh A. Sumpter
Summary: Squid wonders where life will take him after the rain. Dedicated to an old friend, Carly, whose username used to be "words fading."


This story is going to be a one-shot. I'm dedicating it to my best friend Carly! I hope you all enjoy, please read and review to let me know what you think!! It will really mean a lot to me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Part of human nature is our sense of wonder. Sometimes we wonder where we would be, had we taken a different turn in our lives. Other times, we wonder what surprises tomorrow may hold.  
  
Another aspect of human nature is our sense of desire. Some people sit beside their bedroom window each night, choose a star in the sky, and wish upon it for their dreams to come true. Others actually chase their goals, and try to make them reality. Cinderella went to the ball one night, and before she knew it, she was married to Prince Charming. Sleeping Beauty was awoken by true love's first kiss, and was whisked off by her betrothed prince to be married. Aladdin won the heart of the princess and set the genie free. It seemed as though all of these legendary heroes and heroines dreamed of something more, and one day achieved it.  
  
However, did they truly live happily ever after, once their wishes came true? Cinderella abandoned her evil stepfamily, but did she ever grow tired of life in the palace? Sleeping Beauty broke the spell and married her true love, but did she ever miss spending time in the forest with her other friends? Aladdin became a prince, but did he ever long to roam the streets of Agrabah as a commoner one last time?  
  
Squid contemplated all of this as he dug into his hole. With his shovel, he buried a deeper opening and dumped the dirt on the dry, cracked ground above him. It was almost noon, and the sun shone directly overhead. Squid could feel the heat penetrating his reddened skin, as he strived to create the ideal six-foot hole.  
  
Maybe it was the warmth of the sun that was gave him these dizzying thoughts. Maybe watching his fellow D-Tent member, Caveman, getting all those letters from his mother made everything unbearable for this troubled boy. But it did not matter what triggered Squid to think these thoughts; what mattered was the fact that he did.  
  
Squid remembered life before Camp Green Lake, before he had been sent to this desolate correctional facility in the middle of nowhere. He remembered how, when he was much younger, his father would take him to the nearby park, and they would go fishing for all day. Life was simpler then, back when all Squid ever had to do was holler and all of his needs were right there. But when his father left the house for ice cream and never came back, Squid's life began to spin wildly out of control. His mother began relying heavily on drinking, and slowly evolved into an alcoholic. Sometimes, out of rage or frustration, she would beat her only son, causing bruises to cover his back.  
  
Squid did not know how to respond to these actions, so he began to rebel. He began to steal loose change and break into neighborhood homes, and began bullying other kids around. Although this did not make his life better, he had an aura of danger about him that he took great pride in.  
  
Although he aspired to major in marine biology, Squid did not reflect these goals through his schoolwork. In fact, at times he would simply cut classes, disregard homework, and ignore the teacher. There was only one reason why Squid did not completely drop out of school altogether, and one reason only.  
  
Her.  
  
He had known Carly since they were toddlers, and yet their friendship had not blossomed until they started school. Carly was a fun-loving, sociable girl his own age who valued everything life had to offer. Squid was more of the rebellious type of guy who basically valued nothing. Nothing, that is, except for her smile. For if Squid had ever truly fallen in love, it was probably with Carly. He enjoyed their countless hours of discussions outside by the river, and when he was around her, he did not have to let his bad-boy image shine through. He could simply be himself, and she would never feel any different for him.  
  
And yet, Squid still felt somewhat alone. For in their long talks, Carly would sometimes speak of her boyfriend Deryck, who had every virtue that a girl could ever look for in a guy. His perfect looks, his winning smile, his charming personality; you could pick one of Deryck's many qualities and it was enough to impress any girl. He earned outstanding grades, participated on the school football team, and played guitar in his own band.  
  
Squid stayed in school because it was the only way he could possibly compete with Deryck. He struggled with the work and was not great at any particular sport, but by simply attending school he felt as though he had gained Carly's confidence. But ultimately, Squid gave up on trying to win her heart, when one day she told him her exact feelings for Deryck. Knowing he could never compare, Squid tried to run away from his home, from everything he had once known, from every place he had once held dear. His mother sent the police to catch him, and when they finally found him, they decided he would be better off at Camp Green Lake, building character by digging holes. And that was how Squid arrived here.  
  
Even when we try and predict the way our lives unfold, the times will change, and the people we love the most will change, as well. One small decision can change an entire destiny. Squid never envisioned that he would be standing here, in the sweltering heat, digging holes every day. Nor could he possibly imagine how else his life may change as days, months, and years rolled by.  
  
After scooping up more dirt with his shovel, Squid wiped away the sweat off his forehead. In his mind, he longed for it to rain, for a heavy downpour, just to feel the coolness of water again. But here at Camp Green Lake, it never rained.  
  
Sometimes Squid wondered if the sky would ever let down even a slight drizzle, and if maybe the first rain would mean a turning point in each of their lives. Maybe, once the first rain came, he would finally be safe at home. He wondered what mysteries would unravel, after the rain. Had his mother gotten rid of her alcohol problem? Would she run back to him with open arms? Had his father returned after so many years? Maybe Carly and Deryck had broken up, after all of this time. Would she wait for Squid, back at home, and decide she felt the same way for him? Or would she be clearly disappointed in him for leaving, and find new friends?  
  
There were many possibilities that could have taken place during his time away at Camp Green Lake. As he completed his hole, Squid remembered his life before he arrived there, and knew that his life afterward may end up just as astonishing. He decided to let his fate untangle on its own, instead of trying to predict what may happen next. For even he could not control what may happen, after leaving Camp Green Lake, after the rain. 


End file.
